


Untitled

by ALonelyStar (TheFoolXXII)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Character Death, Comfort, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolXXII/pseuds/ALonelyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes human contact helps with the pain even though he isn't really human he still wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote a while ago during a 12 hour car trip. It was first posted on Tumblr but I decided to post it over here too. This is actually a slightly revised version.
> 
> This is also a way for me to ignore my homework and exams.

He stumbles every few steps but Alcor makes no comment. Instead, he watches curiously when the Shinning One sits beside him on the uneven concrete; the raven haired teen gives him a small smile and gestures him to join but Alcor is content standing and instead takes time to look over the Shining One.

The teen is covered in bruises and cuts, some still bleeding but most seemed to have been healed over. Alcor knows the Shining One and his companions have just overcome another trial, he could still feel the emptiness that Mizar’s departure caused. His entire being vibrated with joy for the humans but the conflicting emptiness made it hard for him to sort out his thoughts.

It didn’t matter though; he has no time to time to sort out his thoughts because the days are coming to an end and the Void is inching closer.

He also understands that he is not the only one to have lost a companion on this night.

Io Nitta was a brave woman and a close friend to the boy.

The Shining One speaks softly; his arms are moving around in small gestures in an attempt to draw him into the conversation. His voice is hoarse but Alcor does not recall seeing him cry or scream; he recalls the Shining One standing in solemn silence.

Humans express themselves in time, this Alcor knows. However, do humans not respond quickly to loss, sometimes crying and seeking comfort? The Shining One has done neither. Perhaps this is his way of mourning? Humans are special; they react differently so perhaps this wasn’t as strange as he thinks.

However, pain is a sign or something wrong and the hiding pain never bodes well. Still, the pain isn’t physical and Alcor knows very little of human customs and behaviors. There isn’t anything he can really do, but he can at least attempt to help.

Throughout the trail he’s seen many humans comfort everyone and nearly all require physical contact.

He kneels in front of the Shining One who pauses in his one-sided conversation. He looks at him with confusion but Alcor simply smiles and reaches out to wraps his arms around the teen’s neck and pulls him close. Alcor can feel the teen’s chin on his shoulder and his warm breath beside his ear. A black curl brushes his cheek but Alcor makes no move to adjust himself.

This is something he’s seen many times; mothers reassuring children, lovers protecting seeking each other’s warmth, strangers taking comfort in each other.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers into the teen’s ear because it is his fault, isn’t it? Had he not been careless with his gifts or perhaps if he had left humans alone none of this would have happened.

The Shining One tenses in his embrace and a small gasp escape his lips that tickled Alcor’s ear.

They remain still for minutes until Alcor loosens his grip.

It’s a mistake, Alcor thinks but before he can pull away the teen returns his embrace.

Shaky arms wrapped around him and finger nails begin to bite into his back, no doubt leaving indentures in his faux skin. The Shining One rests his forehead on his shoulder and begins to let out shaky breathes.

Alcor brings one hand up and runs his fingers through the teen’s hair much like he’s seen humans do to each other during the trials.

When the teen begins to sob Alcor makes no comment and continues to run his fingers through the boy’s curls.


End file.
